Electrical outlets come in a variety of shapes and colors. When a homeowner desires to change the color of an electrical outlet, however, it is conventionally a tedious and expensive process.
Conventional electrical outlets are made of several components, including a wall box and an outlet (also called a receptacle), which is typically composed of pairs of sockets and a yoke. The outlet receptacle is typically attached to the wall box that is typically attached to a framing member inside the wall, and is accessible through a hole cut in the wall. A cover plate having apertures to allow the sockets to protrude is installed over these components, typically with one or two screws. Electrical devices are plugged in by inserting the plug blades through aligned apertures in the cover plate and socket.
A cover plate is installed after construction. It is a common practice to remove the cover plate during remodeling or redecorating so that it does not become damaged or defaced with paint drips and splatters, wallpaper paste, or other decorating materials. The conventional cover plate is easily removed by unscrewing the screw or screws that attach it directly to the receptacle. The receptacle, however, usually is not removed during remodeling or redecorating because it is hard-wired into the building's electrical system. Consequently, the receptacle and sockets are left exposed and the faces of the sockets become covered with paint splatters and the like. If not cleaned immediately, the face may become permanently defaced, thereby making the electrical outlet more unsightly and conspicuous. Repeated paintings only make the problem worse. Reinstalling the cover plate then emphasizes the paint-splattered surface of the outlet, as the defaced socket surface is compared to the pristine surface of the cover plate.
Cover plates are now available in a variety of colors and decorating textures to more closely go with any decor, and sometimes are even covered with wallpaper to match the wall. The underlying receptacles and cover plates are, however, made in standard colors, usually white, ivory, beige, and dark brown with other colors available at a higher cost, and unfortunately do not match many decorative cover plates. Because most cover plates allow the face of the sockets to be exposed, the sockets mismatch with cover plates and cause the outlets to be more conspicuous. But a homeowner generally is required to hire an electrical contractor to change existing receptacles to a new color to match the cover plates. Many, therefore, do not replace the receptacles due to the difficulty and cost associated with the change.